fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kyogreswimming/Hunger Games twooooo
i'ma steal Gold's idea LET'S GOOOOO jk he has credit for original idea -------------------------- "Bumblebee runs away from the Cornucopia." "The Dong grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty." Makes sense. "Kirby runs away from the Cornucopia." "Infinite runs away from the Cornucopia." "Diddy Knog runs away with a lighter and some rope." "Unicron runs away from the Cornucopia." k then "Mama Luigi breaks Megatron's nose for a basket of bread." "Ms Pauling runs away from the Cornucopia." "Bowsah retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia." Bowseidon? "Optimus Prime scares Calamitas away from the cornucopia." "Mata Nui rips a mace out of Rarity's hands." RESPECT LIFE "Pinkie Pie finds a bag full of explosives." Party? "Sari Sumdac runs away from the Cornucopia." "Whirl runs away from the Cornucopia." whirl no "Bastion runs away from the Cornucopia." "Devourer of Gods runs away from the Cornucopia." why "Heavy runs away from the Cornucopia." slowly "Sonic runs away from the Cornucopia." GOOTTTA GO FEST "Zenyatta grabs a sword." nice "Waddle Dee grabs a shovel." YEEEEEEAH ROUND TWOOO ---- Bowsah is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Owch Devourer of Gods scares Diddy Knog off. Makes sense Makuta injures himself. Terridax you have failed me. Mata Nui thinks about home. MAkes sense. Zenyatta defeats Sonic in a fight, but spares his life. YEEEEEEEAH ZENYATTA Sari Sumdac stabs The Dong with a tree branch. WHy did you not shoot a laser at him? Also DK NOOOOO Unicron tries to sleep through the entire day. lazy Optimus Prime searches for a water source. But you're a robot! Infinite sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Smart Pinkie Pie decapitates Heavy with a sword. holy shit Waddle Dee stabs Kirby in the back with a trident. Rarity and Ms Pauling track down and kill Megatron. w h a Bumblebee sprains his ankle while running away from Bastion. mmmmmm sum fauk Calamitas sprains her ankle while running away from Mama Luigi. what Whirl discovers a cave. ---- Night 1 Mama Luigi starts a fire. mama luigi birthed fire Ms Pauling questions her sanity. k Bastion, Sari Sumdac, and Waddle Dee discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. WHat a rag-tag group. Makuta looks at the night sky. "wherever there are shadows, you will find meeeeeee" Bumblebee is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. BUT YOU'RE A ROBOT Mata Nui cooks his food before putting his fire out. BUT YOU'RE A ROBOT Zenyatta tends to his wounds. BUT YOU'RE A ROBOT Unicron and Whirl sleep in shifts. R O B O T Bowsah, Calamitas, Infinite, and Diddy Knog sleep in shifts. Nice Optimus Prime and Sonic work together to drown Pinkie Pie. That's mean >: Devourer of Gods tends to Rarity's wounds. Uh, how. ---- ROund 4 Ms Pauling chases Diddy Knog. RUN DIDDY KNOG Mama Luigi severely injures Bastion and leaves him to die. THAT'S MAMA LUIGI TO YOU, FUCKER! Devourer of Gods bashes Optimus Prime's head against a rock several times. He dosen't got the touuuuch Infinite explores the arena. snooping around as usual, I see Bowsah, Mata Nui, and Waddle Dee hunt for other tributes. HUNT HUNT HUNT HUNT Sonic overhears Zenyatta and Calamitas talking in the distance. So? Unicron diverts Makuta's attention and runs away. WHY IS HE RUNNING? HE IS A GIANT ASS FUCKING ROBOT THAT EATS PLANETS! Bumblebee chases Sari Sumdac. W H A T T H E F U C K Whirl camouflauges himself in the bushes. WHirl would actually do this. Rarity makes a slingshot. ---- Round 5 Infinite, Makuta, and Zenyatta cheerfully sing songs together. uh Sonic sets up camp for the night. K Bowsah quietly hums. K Rarity screams for help. K Whirl goes to sleep. R O B O T Waddle Dee goes to sleep. K Devourer of Gods receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Good Bumblebee tries to sing himself to sleep. He's a very bad singer. Calamitas passes out from exhaustion. okay Mata Nui and Ms Pauling talk about the tributes still alive. Okay Sari Sumdac, Diddy Knog, Unicron, and Mama Luigi sleep in shifts okay then ROUND 6 Calamitas shoots an arrow at Sonic, but misses and kills Bowsah instead. look, luigi! Bowsah! Waddle Dee chases Diddy Knog. Stumpy legs work, i guess Devourer of Gods diverts Unicron's attention and runs away. but you both eat shit, why are you fighting??? Sari Sumdac, Ms Pauling, and Makuta hunt for other tributes. Okay Whirl discovers a cave. Again? Infinite and Bumblebee work together for the day. Nicce Rarity defeats Mata Nui in a fight, but spares his life. Good. Zenyatta chases Mama Luigi. ---- ROUND 7 Calamitas receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Nice Mama Luigi passes out from exhaustion. go to sleep mama Diddy Knog tends to Sari Sumdac's wounds. You go, Diddy Kong Sonic tends to Zenyatta's wounds. R O B O T Bumblebee is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. A G A I N? Unicron repeatedly stabs Whirl to death with sais. JUST FAUKING CRUSH HIM BENEATH YOUR FOOT! Mata Nui, Ms Pauling, and Rarity sleep in shifts. K Waddle Dee, Infinite, and Devourer of Gods discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. But Doggo cannot speak Makuta looks at the night sky. "wherever there are shadows, you will- oh fuck already made that joke" ---- Round 8 assbutts Devourer of Gods steals from Sari Sumdac while she isn't looking. lol Makuta attacks Rarity, but she manages to escape. How Infinite receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Does he need one? Diddy Knog searches for a water source. Okay Ms Pauling collects fruit from a tree. Okay Calamitas receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Nice Mama Luigi tries to sleep through the entire day. Nice try, Mama Mata Nui tends to Sonic's wounds. Good thing he has the Mask of Life, amiright? Unicron begs for Zenyatta to kill him. He refuses, keeping Unicron alive. HOW DID ZENYATTA BEAT HIM THAT GOOD? Waddle Dee receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. but he has no MOUTH Bumblebee attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. ROB- aw fuck it. RIP Bumble. ---- Round 9 Waddle Dee sets up camp for the night. Okay Calamitas destroys Zenyatta's supplies while he is asleep. Not like he needed those, he's a R O B O T Unicron is awoken by nightmares. Wha Sari Sumdac receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. IT'S OPTIMUS Rarity, Ms Pauling, and Sonic start fighting, but Ms Pauling runs away as Rarity kills Sonic. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mama Luigi and Mata Nui tell stories about themselves to each other. "and that's how I got my name" "what the fuck?" Makuta kills Infinite for his supplies. YEEEEEEAH Diddy Knog receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Noice Devourer of Gods climbs a tree to rest. But you are a giant fucking worm ROUND 10 Rarity steals from Sari Sumdac while she isn't looking. huh Unicron makes a wooden spear. W H Y Mata Nui sprains his ankle while running away from Mama Luigi. You bitch we just shared stories. WHatever, the mask of life will heal me HA HAH Zenyatta tries to spear fish with a trident. R O B O T Waddle Dee explores the arena. Kewl Calamitas poisons Makuta's drink. He drinks it and dies. WHA- R O B O T MADE OF ANTIDERMIS (energy) HOW DOES HE GET POISONED? Devourer of Gods discovers a river. oh Ms Pauling's trap kills Diddy Knog. -------------------------------- Round elevennnnnn A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena. Waddle Dee pushes Sari Sumdac into an incoming boulder. i heard you liek it hard (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but still H O W Calamitas pushes Zenyatta into an incoming boulder. Ded Mama Luigi survives. MAMA Unicron survives. DEATH Rarity survives. FUCK NO PLS DIE Devourer of Gods survives. Nice Mata Nui survives. Of course Ms Pauling is incapacitated by flying debris and dies. lol u ded 12 Waddle Dee receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. He deserves it. Calamitas tracks down and kills Rarity. FINALLY Mata Nui and Mama Luigi huddle for warmth. why are you friends again? Devourer of Gods starts a fire. Good Unicron dies from hunger. He didn't eat enough planets? Even though he is a ROBOT Round 13 boyos The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Mama Luigi decides not to go to The Feast. Okay Devourer of Gods tracks down and kills Calamitas. HA GOTEM TAKE THAT METT DOGGO>CALAMITAS Mata Nui decides not to go to The Feast. Yeh cus he a robbit Waddle Dee gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing. BUT NO MOUTH 14 Waddle Dee injures himself. S L I T W R I- wait fuck i have no wrists Devourer of Gods defeats Mata Nui in a fight, but spares his life. You just passed up a god. *facepalm intensifies* Mama Luigi discovers a river. ---- ROOOOUND 13 Mata Nui stays awake all night. Good idea, cus your a robot. Devourer of Gods shoots an arrow at Waddle Dee, but misses and kills Mama Luigi instead. MAMA LUIGI NOOOOOOOO I swear to god if Waddle Dee wins...... ---- ROUND 14 Devourer of Gods begs for Waddle Dee to kill him. He reluctantly obliges, killing Devourer of Gods. HE couldn't ive with the fact he missed a god. Mata Nui falls into a frozen lake and drowns. A. Robot B. MASK OF LIFE. L I F E. ---- Round 15 The winner is Waddle Dee from District 12! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT Morale of the story.... DON'T FUCK WITH WADDLE DEE. Category:Blog posts